


The Chaperone

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Post-DOFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Although Logan would have enjoyed hurting Lehnsherr, he had decided long ago that revenge as a goal in and of itself was a bad idea...however, if revenge happened to be convenient, he wasn’t above taking his shot. </i> </p>
<p>Charles asks Logan to "chaperone" his visit with Erik. Logan has his own ideas about how to make sure Erik behaves himself. </p>
<p>  <b>**Note to people finding this on the Charles/Erik relationship tag - the primary relationship here is Logan/Charles</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> I set this post-DOFP, because I felt that the "Charles didn't have telepathy" part of the prompt was more important than the post XMFC part. Anyway, it was easier to explain Logan's presence that way - I hope this pleases you, OP!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  Logan, incensed over the way Erik has treated Charles after the events of XMFC, decides to punish him by doing the one thing that is bound to drive Erik crazy: he pretends to be in a relationship with Charles.
> 
> Cue Logan being very handsy with Charles, calling him pet-names, finding excuses to sneak into Charles's bedroom - all when he knows Erik is around, of course.
> 
> Charles, being without his telepathy, is completely oblivious to what is going on.
> 
> Up to you if Logan genuinely does fall in love with Charles or if it is all a charade.

Logan wished he had a motorcycle. He used to have one. He needed one now. Sometimes, despite how empty it was, the mansion made him feel trapped and anxious. 

Mystique had brought him here after he’d been fished out of the Potomac; she didn’t say much and seemed pretty annoyed about the whole situation. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Charles had been not exactly welcoming; he’d waved his hand in a vague way and say “Stay or go, I don’t care.” 

Logan remembered what he’d done since he’d first arrived at the Xavier mansion a few weeks before, mostly, but not why he’d done it. Some things didn’t make any sense to him, like why he’d said or thought certain things. His life before that was much clearer to him; he remembered guarding the boss’ daughter and how he knew that situation was about to come to a head - so he had been ready to move on, anyway. 

He knew his body had been inhabited by his future consciousness and that he and Hank and Charles were all supposed to be best buddies in the future. But in the here and now, Hank was confusing...timid unless he was provoked, when he became a snarling (and usually annoying) mass of blue fur. He didn’t even want to spar, which Logan thought was a waste of his mutation.

Charles was...well, he hadn’t quite figured out Charles. The man had started walking again a couple days after that nutjob Lehnsherr had dropped the stadium on DC, so Logan figured that he was taking his drug again, the one that took away his telepathy. He didn’t come out of his study much and when he did he was usually looking for something...alcohol, or weed, or one time a chess piece he seemed to have become fixated on for some reason. Logan watched him silently that time - Charles didn’t seem aware of Logan sitting the dark corner. 

He jumped when he did finally see Logan and swore. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he snapped, glaring at Logan before he opened a desk drawer and looking inside. 

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him and took a cigar out of his pocket thoughtfully. “You’re one to ask.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Charles responded irritably, now on his hands and knees on the floor. Logan frowned at the pose. Something about it made him feel...uncomfortable.

Logan didn’t respond and after a moment Charles snapped his head up at him. “I suppose you think I’m pathetic, pining over him.” The words were spoken bitterly, spit out from Charles’ weirdly red lips. 

It Logan a moment to parse the words, and when he did he still felt confused. “Huh? Pining over who?”

“Nevermind.” Charles’ face was flushed and Logan stared at him as his brain slowly worked it out. 

“You don’t mean…” Logan cut himself off with a disgusted sound. “Please don’t fuckin’ tell me you’re pining over that asshole who threw me in the river?”

Charles stilled, still on his hands and knees, facing away from Logan. “Can you please forget I said anything?”

“No, I don’t think I can,” Logan said, feeling irritation and indignation starting to build up in him. 

“I could make you forget,” Charles said in a low voice. 

Logan snorted. “From my understanding of your situation, no, you couldn’t.” Logan lit his cigar and tried to drill a hole through Charles’ back with his eyes. “What in the hell could there possibly be to like about that guy? Never mind even what he did to me - he was nothin’ but a dick to you.”

Charles sighed heavily and turned to face Logan, still sitting on the floor. He was wearing a robe over a tank top and sweat pants. The robe was twisted around him strangely but he didn’t seem to notice or care. His knees were up and his elbows rested on his knees. The expression on his face was one of pure misery. 

“I misspoke,” he said quietly. “When I said I was pining for him. I miss who he was...before. He used to be...different. Somewhat. I think.”

Logan stared at Charles, unimpressed. “Well, he nearly flattened you with concrete. Talk about an unhealthy crush.”

Charles just stared at Logan a moment before he abruptly snorted a laugh. He shook his head and looked at the floor. “He wants to see me,” Charles said in a low voice, like it was an admission. “He wants to come here.”

“Over my dead body. And I ain’t easy to kill.” Logan puffed his cigar. 

Charles looked up at Logan in the armchair. His head was still tilted down so with just his eyes raised the pose looked oddly supplicating. “This is my home, Logan. I can have guests.”

“Yeah, and what if he tries to kill you again?” Logan challenged. 

Charles looked down. “He won’t.”

Logan felt oddly protective of this broken man that he barely knew. The hackles on his neck rose at the thought of allowing Lehnsherr anywhere near Charles, which was odd, because he should be more angry about how Lehnsherr had treated him. 

“Are you sure you believe that?” Logan asked, trying to sound less confrontational. It was hard. “You kinda sounded like you were asking for my permission to let him visit. Or at least my opinion,” he added hastily when he saw the flash in Charles’ blue eyes. 

“I was just...” Charles trailed off, gazing at Logan’s face, but with his eyes glazed like he didn’t really see what he was looking at. “I can’t talk to Hank about this.”

Logan battled feeling annoyed (what, they were _girlfriends?_ ) and pleased that Charles wanted to confide in him. “Oh. Well, I, uh, don’t usually get asked for advice.”

“Not advice...I just was hoping…” Charles trailed off, biting his lip. Logan found his eyes drawn to the motion. 

“Spit it out, doc,” Logan said, feeling something akin to fondness. 

“Well...I don’t think he wants to hurt me, but I also can’t really stop him from coming here. And I’m...well, curious about what he has to say for himself. But I would--I mean, if you wouldn’t mind--I want--can you be there?”

Logan’s eyebrows shot up up to his hairline. “You want me to - what, _chaperone?_ \- when Lehnsherr comes?”

Charles’ cheeks were very flushed, but he seemed more lucid than he had in days. “That sounds better than cock-block,” he said weakly. 

For some reason, seeing and hearing Charles speak that way made Logan’s cock stir. He cleared his throat. “I really thought you were going to go the other way with that and ask me to be a bodyguard.”

A smile curved up the side of Charles’ mouth and it transformed his whole face - suddenly he looked...well, really attractive. “Like I said, I don’t think he wants to hurt me,” Charles said, seeming amused. “I just want to make sure I avoid any - entanglements.”

Logan snorted. Entanglements, right. “What if I wanna hurt him?”

Charles shook his head, his face sad again. “That won’t accomplish anything, Logan.”

“Hm. It would accomplish making me feel pretty happy,” Logan said, puffing his cigar. Truth be told, though, while he would enjoy hurting Lehnsherr, he had decided long ago that revenge as a goal in and of itself was a bad idea. 

However, if revenge happened to be convenient, he wasn’t above taking his shot. 

“Alright,” he said grudgingly after a moment. “I will make sure you don’t hook up with your ex-boyfriend when he’s here.” 

“He’s not my--” Charles started to say and then pressed his mouth shut. He stood and left the room without another word, priceless memento search forgotten. 

Logan continued smoking in the armchair. He hadn’t promised exactly _how_ he would prevent Charles from hooking up with Lehnsherr and he was starting to have some interesting ideas about that.

**

When Hank came to tell him Erik was there, Charles was in his study, and he hastily sat in his wheelchair. “I’ll be right out,” Charles said, but Logan spoke over him. “Send him in.”

Charles frowned as Logan kneeled next to him. “Is this for real, or…?” Logan tapped the arm of the wheelchair significantly. 

“He will think I have my telepathy if I’m in this,” Charles admitted, his cheeks pinking a bit. Their faces were closer than they usually were, and Logan made sure he stayed there until he heard the door open. He slowly stood up then, to see Erik glaring at him - before his eyes widened momentarily in shock.

“I thought--” he hesitated and looked at Charles. 

“You thought I was dead, didn’t you, bub,” Logan said smugly. “Too bad for you, my _good friend_ Charles gave me another lease on life.”

Erik looked at Charles intently and after a moment Logan became aware he was trying to communicate telepathically with Charles. 

“Logan is not going anywhere,” Charles said in a clipped voice. Logan curled his hand protectively over Charles’ shoulder and gave Erik a dirty sneer. “And since I would prefer not to be inside your mind, I’m going to ask that henceforth you communicate out loud.”

Erik looked apoplectic. “I can’t--” He cleared his throat and looked back and forth between Charles and Logan. “Aren’t you going to at least invite me to sit down?” He finally said, coldly.

“By all means,” Charles said, gesturing vaguely at the rest of the room. There was a chair behind Logan that he pulled up next to Charles and sat in himself. 

If looks could kill, Erik’s would. He sat on a couch that clearly settled him farther down than he was intending and sent up a puff of dust as he sat down. “Clearly you aren’t with him for his homemaking,” Erik said under his breath. 

Logan almost laughed. Instead he put his arm along the back of Charles’ chair, but not so that Charles would notice. He gave Lehnsherr a shit-eating grin. 

“Can you tell me now why you’re here?” Charles asked testily. “Or do you need me to offer you a beverage as well?”

Logan saw in Lehnsherr’s eyes what his thought process was. “A drink would be greatly appreciated, actually.” He coughed a dry cough. 

Logan stood, only for Charles to put a hand out to stop him. Logan took Charles’ hand and squeezed it. Charles blinked, no doubt surprised at the intimate gesture. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he said in a voice just loud enough for Erik to hear. He went to the doorway and stood halfway out, with his eyes still on Erik. 

_“HANK! CHARLES NEEDS A GLASS OF WATER!”_

“Well Charles can get it himself,” Logan plainly heard Hank call back, annoyed. 

“You know, I can actually get water for myself,” Erik said after a moment. He closed his eyes and put out one hand, with his fingers splayed. Logan frowned and looked at Charles. Charles was looking at Erik raptly, breathing deeper. 

Oh shit. Charles got turned on by Erik using his mutation?

A metal vessel filled with water floated into the room and into Erik’s outstretched hand. He smugly opened his eyes to see that his display had had the intended effect on Charles, only to find his line of sight blocked by Logan, who had come to stand between Lehnsherr and Charles, facing Charles. 

“Stay strong,” Logan murmured to Charles, who looked up at him and swallowed once, then nodded. Logan shifted his body slightly so that Erik would get an eyeful of Logan stroking down Charles’ face with his hand - then he quickly moved again to shield the movement with his body when Charles jerked away from the unexpected touch and gave Logan a look of alarmed confusion. 

“Sorry,” Logan said, adding quickly, “--about the awkwardness of all this.” He lowered his voice, keeping it loud enough for Erik to hear. “Do you want me to ask him to leave?”

“He still hasn’t said why he’s here,” Charles said pointedly, looking around Logan at Erik. Logan moved back to the chair next to Charles. 

Erik’s expression was thunderous. “It’s not something I can talk to you about with _him_ present if you refuse to read my mind.” Erik looked at Logan and his upper lip curled. “What kind of mutation is that, anyway? Bone claws? Are you really so kinky, Charles?”

“What does that mean?” Charles said, his face curled into exasperated disgust. 

“It’s more than bone claws, pal,” Logan said evenly. “Charles finds my mutation quite impressive, don’t you Charles?”

Charles brightened. “Oh, yes! He heals quickly, for one thing, and you have enhanced senses, don’t you, Logan?”

“Yeah,” Logan said with a self-satisfied smirk. “Also I’ve got enhanced stamina. It comes in really handy for some things, if you know what I mean.” He winked at Erik.

“Yes, I’m sure we all know what you mean,” Erik snapped. His face was red and splotchy. 

Charles frowned. “Erik, are you alright?”

“Am I--” Erik gained control of himself with an obvious effort. “I’m fine, Charles. I just wasn’t expecting...well.” His lips were pressed into a thin line. He looked at Charles for a moment before he shook his head with a small jerk. “Oh. I brought you something.” He pulled a brown bottle out of his trench coat and Charles sucked in his breath. 

“Macallan-Glenlivet, aged 20 years,” he breathed reverently, accepting the bottle from Erik. “Oh, Erik. This is--this is a rare scotch!”

“Yes, it is,” Erik agreed with a smoothness that, to his credit, barely looked smug at all. “In fact, I wouldn’t refuse a taste if you offered it to me.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed. So that was Erik’s plan. He’d planned to bring Charles an expensive gift and then get him drunk. 

And by the open, vulnerable look on Charles’ face, he was eating it up. 

Charles started to wheel himself over to the liquor cabinet for glasses but there was a stack of books in the way. He hesitated and Logan was sure he was contemplating the wisdom of standing up. Logan hastily stood up and retrieved three tumblers out of the cabinet. 

“I didn’t know you liked scotch, Logan,” Charles said conversationally as he poured for each of them. His face seemed softer now than it usually did, his eyes bluer. 

“Sure I do,” he said. “I bet I can drink both of you under the table.” In fact, he _knew_ he could, as it was a function of his mutation. But there was no need to bring attention to that.

“Is that a challenge, Hogan?” Erik said in a deceptively calm voice. 

“Name’s _Logan_ ,” Logan said, gritting his teeth, trying not to let such a juvenile attempt to rile him up succeed. He thought seriously about punching Lehnsherr but decided not to because that would probably just make Charles rush to his aid. “And yeah, you can consider that a challenge.”

Lehnsherr smiled, displaying an unnerving number of teeth. “Excellent.” He took a large sip of his tumbler, closing his eyes to savor the flavor. 

Charles’ eyes were glued to Erik as he took his own slightly smaller sip. 

Logan found himself feeling irritated as he downed his own beverage. Damn, that was good scotch. Erik was already having more and he gave Logan a slow smile.

Logan suddenly realized he had played right into Lehnsherr’s hands. He was going to get drunk enough that he would have to stay the night. And he was going to get Charles drunk enough that he would forget why he was resisting Erik. And by the way Charles was looking at Erik, it wouldn’t be long before Charles would ask Logan to leave. 

So, Logan needed to make sure Charles wouldn’t ask him to leave. 

“Sure, I’d be happy to,” Logan said abruptly, as if in response to a telepathic request. He stood behind Charles and started rubbing the other man’s shoulders. 

“Oh,” Charles said softly, in surprise, as he let his eyes flutter shut. “Oh, that’s nice.” He took another sip of his scotch as Logan continued the impromptu massage. After a moment, however, a slight frown crossed his features.

“But I don’t understand,” Charles said, languidly frowning up at Logan. “Why--”

“Why are you here?” Logan redirected the question to Erik, who was watching Logan massage Charles with mounting frustration.

Erik’s face was flushed with intoxication and perhaps humiliation. He didn’t respond for a moment before he lifted his eye to Logan. “You know why I’m here,” he said quietly. 

Logan regarded him for a moment as Charles moaned in soft and unselfconscious appreciation of the shoulder massage he was receiving. Erik’s eyes snapped back to Charles’ closed eyes and he shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, I do know why you’re here,” Logan said unsympathetically.

“Charles,” Erik said, and his voice broke a little, “Look in my head. Please.”

Charles shut his eyes tighter. “I can’t, Erik, I’m sorry.” He was getting lost in the physical sensation of the massage now and Logan suddenly realized he didn’t want to take his hands off Charles. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Erik snapped, his voice rising. 

“Okay, okay,” Logan said placatingly. “We’re all drunk now, and nothing has been accomplished. Unless Erik likes to watch, I think it’s time we go to bed.”

“Fuck you,” Erik said, pouring himself yet another scotch and leaning back heavily. 

Charles blinked his eyes open to look up at Logan. “Did you say ‘we’?” 

Erik lifted his head to look at Charles and Logan searchingly, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m protecting your honor, remember,” Logan leaned over and murmured in Charles’ ear. 

Charles swallowed hard and turned his head to look at Erik one last time before Logan wheeled him out of the room. Erik was slumped on the couch, looking stubbornly at the ceiling, and did not meet Charles’ eyes. 

Logan wheeled Charles to his bedroom in silence. They were in Charles’ bedroom before he burst out, “I just wanted him to fucking _apologize_ , is that too much to ask?” He stood up out of his chair and stumbled the few steps to his bed where he flopped with a heavy sigh. 

Logan stood behind the chair awkwardly. He couldn’t bring himself to leave; he didn’t want to. 

Also, he didn’t trust Lehnsherr not to sneak in here. 

“What is it you see in that guy, anyway?” He finally said, seating himself in Charles’ wheelchair. 

Charles gave him a very disapproving look. “Please don’t sit there,” Charles said quietly and Logan rolled his eyes but moved to sit on the bed instead. 

“I’m genuinely curious,” Logan added. “He’s good-looking, okay, yeah, I get that. But so are lots of people.” _Like me,_ he couldn’t help thinking, feeling glad that Charles didn’t have the use of his telepathy at that moment. 

“Lots of people who are like me?” Charles said, smiling unpleasantly at Logan. “And who would be interested in--” he gestured vaguely to his own body before dropping his arm and directing his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Whadda ya mean, ‘like you’?”

Charles rubbed his eyes, clearly tired. The motion was also almost painfully adorable to Logan. “I mean, a mutant, who likes men.”

“Yeah, well, there may be more of those around than you think.” Charles shirt had ridden up and a pale strip of flesh above his hipbone was visible. Logan had a strong urge to lick it. 

“Ah, well, you forgot the last bit, and unfortunately that’s the most…” he trailed off as Logan shifted closer. Logan lifted a hand to brush a few strands of Charles’ long hair out of his face. Charles’ eyes widened slightly. “Logan, what are you doing?”

“Showing you that you got options,” Logan said, leaning down to kiss Charles. 

Charles was still with surprise for a moment, but quickly melted into the kiss. He tasted of expensive scotch, but Logan supposed he did too. 

It was a nice kiss. When Logan pulled back he saw that Charles was still shocked. “You never--you never once--” he spluttered. 

Logan shrugged and moved to lie down next to Charles, on his side. “I just realized myself.”

“That you like men?”

“That I like _you_.”

Charles blinked big blue eyes at him, clearly bemused by the situation. When he didn’t speak or say anything for a minute or so, just gazing at Logan in wonder, Logan spoke. 

“So should I stay? Or are you going to kick me out?”

Charles lip twitched. “I’m not going to kick you out. But you are wearing far too many clothes.”

“Hey, look who’s talking!”

**

Logan cracked his eye blearily the next morning because something had awoken him. Erik was standing in the doorway of the room, looking miserable and rumpled and hungover. 

Logan nudged Charles, lying naked under the covers next to him. Charles mumbled and turned towards Logan, but woke up quickly when Logan muttered, “Erik’s here.”

“Erik,” Charles said, turning around wiping sleep out of his eyes. “I. Um. Hope you slept well.”

Erik was looking at the floor, his cheeks red. “I slept fine, thank you,” he said. “I’m used to worse than a couch.” He cleared his throat and lifted his head to meet Charles’ gaze. “I am sorry to barge in on you. I’m going to leave right now, but I had to say something first: I am sorry that I tried to kill Raven. And I’m sorry that you were hurt when I moved the stadium.”

“You got anything else to apologize for?” Logan growled. 

Erik lifted his head then and met Logan’s eyes coolly. “No, I think that covers it,” he said calmly. 

Charles exhaled slowly. “Thank you for that, Erik. I can’t honestly forgive you yet for the first part. But your apology means a lot.”

Erik nodded jerkily, suddenly trying it look anywhere but the bed. He clearly wanted to say something else and even opened his mouth a couple times before Logan finally snapped, “Spit it out. I got some...things I want to do.”

Taking a deep breath, Erik plastered a clearly fake smile on his face and said, “Do you happen to know where my helmet is?”

“Fuck off, Erik,” Charles said flatly, turning to Logan and planting a kiss on him. 

They were so wrapped up in kissing each other that they didn’t notice Erik leaving.


End file.
